minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Erik Kulnev's Twilight Survival
Introduction This is Erik Kulnev's Twilight Survival, a fan fiction which anyone can edit provided they comment saying they wish to do so, and I, DaAlchemist, add you to the list. Before you start editing I recommend you read about the Twilight Forest minecraft mod. Given that the entire story is set in the forest. Happy editing! To understand the roots of this story, you may read the epilogue of Chapter 35 in my Epic. Writers: *DaAlchemist *Nero *Burglebuber Chapter 1. Sarah, and the tiny hut: DaAlchemist. I walked onwards with Sarah, her leading me onwards towards her fort. I ask, "Exactly what is this Twilight Forest?" She replies, "Well, that's hard to believe you have absolutely no idea about this place. Given that you're even here in the first place, Erik. Exactly how did you get here?" I reply, "I have no idea. My memory is a bit fuzzy. Understatement. It's as though someone wiped my memory. Except for... a man named Steve? For some reason I feel I have to kill him." She speaks again, "I would think you spawned here, except for two things. One: spawnings mostly happen in the Overworld... I pity my friend Roberto. He spawned in the Nether somehow. And two: You still remember. Most spawnings leave the spawned person with absolutely no memory, only a strong survival instinct." As we continue walking through the forest, I spot something that is odd. In the middle of this inhabitable forest, plagued by giant spiders, I see a tiny brick and wood house. Odd indeed. Sarah hisses. "Oh no. That is not good. So close to our fort!" I speak in puzzlement, "What? What's wrong with that hut?" She yells, "Back off. We need a pickaxe to smash the thing inside. I only have my axe, and I was gathering wood. We need to alert my friends at the fort." I speak yet again, "But what is wrong with that hut?" Sarah replies, "A spawner. An accursed block enchanted with dark magic. Whoever built that hut placed the spawner inside it. The spawner periodically summons evil skeletons. We need to destroy it!" I follow her lead, speaking as I walk, "Exactly why is it called the Twilight Forest?" Sarah replies, "Mainly because the sky is always at twilight. And because the whole dimension is covered with trees, of one type and frequency or another." Hurdling over a fallen log, we come to a wooden gate. Sarah shouts, "Open up!" A man pokes his head down from a wood and cobblestone watchtower. "Ah! Sarah! Open the gate! And wait. Who's that with you?" The gate opened, and another woman with black hair and hazel eyes pokes her head out. She yells, "Get in!" We hurry inside, and she shuts the gate. A few minutes later, we are in an underground room connected to the watchtower. I am sitting at a table, with two men and three women, not counting myself. Sarah speaks, "My main hypothesis regarding Erik is that he was from another, larger colony, and he somehow received a moderate case of amnesia from a head injury." The man who was up on the watchtower then speaks, "Well, we can really put another member of our colony to good use. We might actually be able to gather enough resources to create a decent farm now! So we might not have to live on hard biscuits and wild food much longer." Sarah speaks concerning the tiny hut, "We also, while approaching our fort, found one of those small houses extremely nearby. I suggest making it high priority to destroy the spawner and take the house's blocks to use in upgrading our fort." The woman who met us at the gate speaks: "Oh dear. We need to take a pickaxe to that thing immediately! Murphy, I suggest you take our new recruit along with this mission. We can thus see if he can be trusted, and his efficiency with work. I suggest the council meeting be ended." Sarah replies, "Not yet. I also found this near Erik." She takes an iron sword slightly tinted blue, and carved with runes that seem to have a connection to me... of some sort. She hands the sword to the woman with white hair. The white-haired woman takes the sword, and makes a gasp. "Impossible! A Dream Blade! We must safeguard this in the armory at most all cost!" And so Murphy took me along, back to the hut. "How long have you been here?" I ask him. He remains silent for a moment, then speaks, "3 years. There used to be more of us, but Dr. Brown, our medic, accompanied one other into a mining mission and never came back. Without him, we cannot treat injuries effectively. After that, two others died later." At the hut, Murphy takes a pickaxe from his inventory and enters. I hear yelling, and "Agghh!" and then Murphy exits the hut. "Got it. Ugh..." He collapses, and I check his wounds. He seems to have an odd blue venom spreading through his system. I check inside the hut, and the spawner is gone. I notice something in the dirt. I see a crystal that seems to fluctuate in red and blue color... I pick it up, and take it in my hand. I carry Murphy back to the fort... Chapter 2: Booby Trapped Spawner, and An Evil Book. DaAlchemist... I carry Murphy back to the fort of wood, and yell at the gate. "Oh, hello! Let us in!" The gate opens, and I carry Murphy inside. I lay him at Sarah's feet. She screams at me, "How can I trust you if Murphy comes back poisoned!?!" I reply timidly, "The spawner was trapped, I think. And there was this underneath it." I hand the crystal to the white haired woman waiting for me, and she gasps. "Vis crystal is an enchantment that poisons the breaker of the block it is infused into! It is very hard to obtain, and who would do such a thing!" Sarah gives me a disapproving look, and carries Murphy into the fort, and to the sick bay. The white haired woman looks at me, and speaks: "We need an antidote for this. The crystal you obtained, Erik, should do for part of it, but we need a strong ingredient in order to cure Murphy! Say, a gold apple, or silver pear, or maybe some milk." Sarah turns to face the woman, and sullenly speaks: "I would not consider this otherwise, but there is a very strange hill a few kilometers to the south. It has an entrance down into... well, I don't know what. Maybe the makers of this Forest would have placed treasure within such a thing, and used whatever is within to defend it. Maybe we can find an ingredient there." And then it struck. A large tome flew into the sick bay, and sent a blast of some sort of energy at Sarah. She dodged, and impaled the tome with a sword. It fluttered to the ground, and exploded into paper. She grimaced, and spoke, "Uggh. A Death Tome. Relics from an older age, enchanted with written magic in the book to cause it to become a weapon. Whoever sent this at us must have great resources, and would really want us... dead." Sarah continued, "This just makes it more urgent that we get Murphy back up, because here one man can make a difference. Let's get moving!" I follow her to the hill, carrying our provisions. She walks around the perimeter of the hill, and shows me an entrance to... something. It resembles a large well into nothingness. Sarah points to where it has been breached to allow people to enter. She pulls a large blue cloth from a small satchel. "Dimensional Feather Cloth. This should allow us to survive the fall." Sarah then tosses the cloth down into the pit, and I hear a crackle of energy after it lands. "Now!" Sarah grabs my hand, and we leap down... We land in the pit, on the cloth. It crackles with energy, and we are not harmed by the fall. Then the cloth dissolves into ashes. Sarah looks around. "Well. I am glad I bought the large size flying carpet from that Thaumaturge now. We will need to use it to escape here." I look around. I then see 4 exits from the pit, leading off into a seeming Labyrinth. Sarah pulls a staff from her bag. "Sojurner's Staff. Summons torches to where I choose." I look at her. I speak, "Okay. Did you really buy all this stuff, or did you... do something else?" She murmurs, then quiets down. "Not important." The the cow headed man charged in... It had an axe. It proceeded to attempt to make mincemeat of us. Sarah apparently had the ability to sword fight. Surprisingly so. She drew a sword forged of a purple metal, and chopped the thing's head off. It disintegrated into raw steaks. Odd. I decided I would reserve judgement about eating these for the moment. Sarah spoke, "We ought to get some more torches around here. Something spawned underground would most likely hate light." She proceeded to use the Staff to summon a number of torches around each of the exits from this pit. Chapter 3: Unbreaking Stone. And a Nasty Surprise... DaAlchemist. Sarah takes a pickaxe of a purple metal, and attempts to mine the labyrinth stone. She continues, on and on. Until she stops, and speaks, "Well. This stone seems to be unbreakable, even to my Thaumium pickaxe." She dashes to one of the entrances to the Labyrinth. "Well? Come on!" I speak with hesitation, "We would get lost in that thing..." Sarah proceeds to take a red dust from her pouch, and thunks it down on to the ground. "We can use this to mark our trail. I hope." We have been rather irritated. Several more cow men charged us, but each time Sarah blocked and chopped them into steak. Once I noticed a large chest blocked off by iron bars, and Sarah pickaxed it. Until she stepped on a tripwire in front of the chest. That explosion did nothing to the maze, but almost killed us. And destroyed the chest. While we continued exploring, we were attacked by a strange beetle with massive jaws. It grasped Sarah, and would have crushed her if I had not kicked it. "I am exhausted... We should set up camp..." Sarah spoke tiredly at one point. I replied, "What would stop monsters from attacking us in our sleep?" Sarah pulled some blue torches out of her bag, which now seemed bigger on the inside, and placed them down. "Hostility Repellent. This repels monsters in the area around it. Cost diamond to make." Sarah then pulls a small white cloth from her bag, and thunks it down. It spun round and round, and a pair of beds spead out of it, along with a workbench and furnace. Sarah comments, "You would not believe what it took to obtain this." Placing the four blue torches down around us, Sarah and I go to sleep... I dream. Of I know not what and I know not why, but I know my thought. I dream of hate and love, fire and ice. I dream of a golden rod and a silver pear. I dream of dreaming in a dream dimension. I dream... "Wake UP!!!" Sarah is shaking me very hard. Reluctant to remove myself from the dreams, I keep my eyes shut until the shaking gets too much to bear. I open my eyes. I lift my hand towards Sarah to push her away, but my hand is on fire. Flaming with cold flames. I burst out of the bed, and see myself covered with blue flames. Sarah yells at me, "A Dream Sorcerer? You need to gain control of your powers quickly, lest you summon something beyond your control! After this quest, we will take you to Markobolana Colony, the Twilight Forest Colony with the largest libary. It managed to remain strong throughout the madness brought by Herobrine. We need to get those flames off first!" I calm myself, and the flames dissapate. Sarah wipes her brow in relief. "Wow. That was fast. Thank goodness to." I look behind me. My bed is frozen solid. Sarah takes the white cloth, and it sucks the beds and equipment back into it. She turns, and speaks to me, "We should get moving. Oh, breakfast." She pulls some bread loaves from her pack, and tosses one to me. After we eat, she leads on, placing torches and redstone behind her to mark progress. Redstone? How do I know that? Chapter 4: More Nasty Suprises, and a Flame Shooting Beetle! DaAlchemist... Sarah holds a hand behind her, motioning for me to stop. "Something is up. My intuition..." Around the corner, a strange beetle turns towards us. It charges, and fires a jet of extremely red-hot flames! The beetle is larger than any I have ever seen in my brief memory. It is giant, really. Sarah and I jump to the sides, and the flame shoots through the space where we were a few seconds ago. Sarah runs forward, glowing with a slight orange aura. I am about to warn her, but the beetle shoots a massive jet of flame at her. But the flame bends around her like it doesn't exist! Sarah takes her purple sword, and with a flourish, she cut off the beetle's head. It disinegrated into a few red crystals. Sarah takes the crystals into her bag. "We might use these. Who knows?" I stare at her with disbelief. "What? What was that? You should have been crispy barbacue!" Barbacue. Another thing I know nothing about. She replies, "A potion of fire resistance. I learned a few tricks from.." A tear dripps down Sarah's cheek. "Never mind. Talking about potions just brings him back to memory." I am immensely curious, but I sense continuing down this line of conversation will be quite dangerous. I hear a fizzle. I turn behind me, and all the redstone is gone. What? Sarah curses under her breath. "I knew it. The maze is designed to prevent keeping track using redstone. Maybe a roll of magic string would have been useful here after all." The world has gone mad. But because I don't remember anything from before, perhaps this madness is normal. This confuses me immensely. Someone is really messing with me here. I hear something for a fraction of a second. Footsteps. Odd. I turn, but behind me there is nothing. Feeling ridiculous, I walk in the empty space behind me. Sarah beckons. "Come on! We don't have all day! Or all night." I feel ridiculous, but I trust my instincts. I punch. The thin air. But I strike something. Something invisible. What? Someone is messing with us. I hear a scuffle of feet, and my mind relaxes. I realize that I have had a slight headache since a few minutes ago. I hear wisphers. "Ah... Baron... I await you beyond the frozen hill..." Baron? Am I nobility? I continue following Sarah, noticing a passage off to the side blocked by iron bars. Sarah turns, faces it, then strikes through the bars with her pick. "Carefull..." I warn her. It comes to my mind that a place such as this would have some traps within. My suspicions were justified a few seconds later. "Shoot!" Sarah yelled, then dashed back over the bars just before a massive explosion blasts out. We are both hit in some measure by the explosion, sending us flying into the wall and passing straight through it. "Omphh." Sarah has landed on the ground in this strange chamber... what? She speaks to me, "I think I broke my leg... aggh. Get the blue tinted amber out from my bag." I do this with haste, and Sarah takes it and presses it against her leg. A moment later she stands, and slides the amber back into her bag. I speak to her, curiosly, "What was that?" She replies with slight irritation, "Healing Amber. A rare substance which I found in that chest. I also managed to grab these leaves before it went bust." She shows me some darkish green leaves, which look rather ordinary. She sees my confusion, then answers it, "These are Steelleaves. They can be woven into amazingly tough armor. I only know that because we had some Steelleaf armor back at the base in our armory." I look in the chamber we are in. There is a pedestal lying against the wall, surrounded by torches. On the pedestal is a paper wrapped around something. Sarah takes the paper, and unwraps it. She frowns. "I cannot read this... perhaps you can?" I take the paper, and read the strange runes on it. "A gift this be, for prices three. Slay the hydra, it bears a piece of the cure. And use the fruit to Naga lure." Sarah stares at me. I shrug. She speaks, "Well... that would explain the orange." She is holding an orange, a fruit which I know about but don't actually know about. She speaks again, suddenly, "Prices three? What? There must be a being here who wants to aid us, for three prices? Well." Category:Stories Category:Minecraftia